The Spell
by anonomuslyamazing
Summary: Bella falls in love with Mike and Edward doesn't know what to do. Why is she in love with him? What is Edward going to do? Find out!
1. Mystery

_The Spell_

_By: Megan Lieu_

**Author's Note: BTW I know it is bad but I tried my best so don't be too harsh please. heres a SPOILER ALERT: i'm team edward all the way!**

**Chapter 1: Mystery**

We came into the lunch room and headed over to get our food. Even though I would be the only one eating Edward got enough for both of us as he usually did. After we paid, Edward and I went to sit with Angela, Jessica, Eric, Austin, and all the others we always sit with.

Edward pulled out the chair for me and I clumsily fell on it. He laughed and pushed the tray towards me.

"Thanks." I said with a weak smile.

Angela turned to me, then, and said, "Oh my god! Have you seen Mike today? He is so…Hot!" She looked like she was about to explode.

"Huh? I never knew you liked Mike. Since when do you think he is _hot_?" I said the last word a little sarcastic.

She looked like she was going to yell at me then jumped in her seat and squeaked.

I turned around to see what she was looking at and saw Mike. Wait. _Is _that Mike? He looked so different! His hair was still the same blonde color but now it was as beautiful as Edward's, maybe even more. Plus his face was so…Perfect! It was amazingly angular. His lips were fuller and his eyes were a bright red.

All of the sudden he was at my side pulling out his chair with a tray of food in his hands.

"Hey Bells!" He said extremely cheerful.

I couldn't stop looking at him. Every time I tried to turn my head it wouldn't move. Then Edward called me saying, "Come on Bella. Eat."

"Uhhh, yea ok. Hey Mike. You look really---" I was about to say good but then stopped myself and said, "different."

He seem to know what I was about to say and asked, "Good different?" he smiled and my heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Yeah. Of course! You always look good." It felt kind of awkward saying that but that was all forgotten when he spoke again.

"How do I look different?"

"Well…Did you get contacts?"

"Yeah. Like them? I thought red would look cool!"

"Definitely. They're really pretty." I batted my eyes like an idiot, but he didn't seem to not notice. That kind of hurt but I didn't know why.

I talk to Mike the entire lunch period. Then Edward said, "Bella we're going to be late for biology."

I looked at the clock and sure enough, lunch was about to end. How had the time gone so quickly?

"I got to go Mike. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya Bells!" He smiled and watched me walk out of the cafeteria in Edward's arm.

When we were safely in the hallway and out of site of Mike, Edward asked, "Did you have a nice lunch with Mike?"

I didn't understand what he meant and looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well," It seemed like he didn't know what to say.

"Just tell me. I won't get upset."

"Well, you only had eyes for Mike the whole lunch period."

"Are you jealous?" I asked kind of excited by the idea.

"What! No. No, I just was…Never mind." He looked straight ahead as we entered biology.

We sat down and I whispered, "There is no reason to be _jealous_ Edward. Next time I promise to pay more attention to you." I smiled and kissed him.

He smiled and turned his head to kiss me on the lips. "I wasn't jealous."

"_Sure."_

He was about to argue but then Mr. Banner started class. I winked at him and he seemed a little disturbed by the fact he couldn't continue.

At the end of class Edward and I walked to the door with me in his arm again. When we got in the hallway I was shocked to see Mike standing there. I accidentally dropped my books and bent down to pick them up a little embarrassed, but Edward beat me there and picked them up and handed them to me. "Thanks." I muttered burning red.

"Hey Mike. What are you doing here?"

"I came to walk with you to gym." He answered with an adorable smile.

"You didn't have to do that for me." I said, though I was secretly happy he did. I was even happier Edward couldn't read my mind.

"I'm happy to do it."

We started to walk towards the gym. Edward put his arm around me again but I shrugged it off. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he looked down at me with a confused look, but did put his arm around me again.

I just kept staring at Mike thinking how cute he was. He told me what happened in trig and I giggled at everything he said. Every now I then I even brushed up against him or patted his surprisingly muscular arm. I knew that those things would never go unnoticed by Edward but I couldn't stop.

We finally reached the gym and Edward bade me goodbye. I waved to him and when I turned around there was Mike.

"I asked the coach what were playing today and he said badminton." He said this with confidence in his voice. "Want to be my partner?"

"Sure. I won't be much of a help, though." I grimaced as I thought about what a hazard I would be.

"Don't worry about that. I'll play while you talk and tell me about things lately." He flashed a bright smile and headed towards the locker room.

I shrugged off to the girl's locker room to change up. As I was changing I realized how rude I was to Edward on our way to the gym. Again I didn't even take notice of Edward. I thought about how I was going to apologize. I knew Edward would forgive me but I still felt bad.

I walked out to the court and saw Mike waiting there for me with two badminton rackets in his hands. I stepped over to his side. He handed me a racket and winked. I stood there dumb-founded while he looked for someone to play against. Then he put his arm around me and led me to one of the courts.

People stared at us and I couldn't understand why. One girl even got hit in the head with one of the birdies.

I took my place in the back of the court. Everyone seemed to notice how stupid they looked just staring at me and went back to their game.

Mike was really good. He was even better than he normally was. He gracefully leaped from one side of the court to the other in no time.

Mike stopped my day-dreaming of him by saying, "Hey! You're supposed to be talking to me!" He turned to smile at me as he scored yet another point.

"I don't want to distract you." In truth I just wanted to look at him without him knowing.

"It's distracting knowing that you aren't doing anything." He winked at me and smashed the birdie down the line.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

As I said this, the other team got annoyed by how bad they were doing even though Mike wasn't paying attention.

"Anything as long as it is about you."

"Umm. Well, Charlie and I are getting along really well lately."

"That's good. What do you guys talk about?" He actually seemed genuinely interested.

We spent the rest of gym just talking about my life. We won all 8 games without even truly trying.

Mike escorted me to the parking lot where it was really windy. He said goodbye to me when he saw Edward coming towards us.

"Hey!" I went on my tip-toes to kiss him properly.

He quickly pecked me and guided me towards my truck.

"What's the rush?" I asked

"Huh? There's no rush." His face was the smooth mask I knew too well. He was hiding something.

I stopped in my tracks and said, "Tell me what's wrong, Edward. I know your hiding something."

"It's nothing. I am just confused by something." He pushed me into the cab of my truck and shut the door too quickly for me to say anything. I tried to open the door but he was pushing on it. I forced down the window angrily. "Edward! What's wrong!"

"Bella. Please, I promise to tell you everything I just need to go and talk to Carlisle really quick. I'll meet you at your house ok?"

He spun on his heels and raced to his Volvo. Alice was already in it. I saw them drive away and was confused on the whole drive back home.


	2. The Fight

** Chapter 2: The Fight**

"Bella, you home?" Charlie called from the door.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm in the kitchen."

He walked in to see me sitting down at the table with my hands balled into fist, holding up my head.

"What's up kid? You look tense."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're tapping your foot." (I wasn't aware of that) "You're a little paler than usual. Your hands are in fists and it seems like you've been slamming your arm on the table." He pointed to my right arm which was all red now.

Charlie always chose the worst times to be perceptive. I mentally rolled my eyes and came up with a quick excuse. "I just don't know what to cook for dinner."

I hoped he bought my lie and was completely shocked when he said, "How's about we order a pizza tonight? You know, let you off the hook."

"Thanks!" I kissed him on the cheek and dashed up the stairs to look out the window for the millionth time.

I reached my room and swung the door closed. I ran over to the window and wrenched it open.

I felt a gust of wind and turned to see Edward sitting in my chair.

"Edward! Where have you been," I nearly yelled I was so upset.

"I'm sorry, Love. I was talking to Carlisle." Edward stood up and came to kiss me. This kiss, though, was completely different than our normal kisses. He was pulling me closer with, his right arm, by the waist. His left hand was in my hair pushing my face to his with such force I'm amazed it didn't hurt. I was becoming more and more dazed by the second and then…it was over.

Edward pulled back. I could tell what my expression was, moody. I tried to kiss him again but he picked me up and cradled me to his chest. We sat down on the bed and just stayed there for a while.

"Can I ask why you kissed me like that?"

"Did you not like it?"

"No. No, I loved it. It's just that you normally only kiss me like that when you're trying to do something you don't want to do…or if you're trying to distract me." I peeked at him to make sure I didn't offend him.

His face was light and smiling. "Bella, have you ever thought that maybe I just love you enough to surprise you once and a while?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me on the lips. It was just the normal, nice, sweet kiss.

I flushed red and shook my head. "If so, then why did you stop?"

He laughed and said, "Self-control only goes so far."

"I'm starting to hate your '_self-control'_" I said the last word with disgust.

"Look, Bella, I am truly sorry for having to do this, but I need to go."

I looked up at him in surprise and asked, "You're leaving? Why?"

"Carlisle and I are going to do some research on vampires up north."

"Do you really have to go now?" I asked crest-fallen.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow. Okay?"

"Alright. Just one condition though."

"And what would that be?"

"You have to kiss me again."

He got up and placed me down on the bed. Then he positioned his hands on either side of me. He lowered his face to mine and breathed. I was stunned by the coolness and just stared at him. He locked his lips to mine for a whole minute and pushed away from my embrace.

"Does that suit your condition?" He smiled the heart-stopping crooked smile.

I wasn't sure if my heart was going to be able to take more of this. First the kiss then the smile, how am I supposed to be calm after two Edward effects in a row? "Yeah." I said breathless, "That will do just fine."

He smiled and hoped out the open window.

I stared after him for a little then went down stairs to eat.

"I called you like 10 minutes ago Bells. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just wasn't hungry."

Morning came so I went to brush my teeth and get ready for school.

When I got downstairs Charlie had already left for work. When I was about to sit down to eat my breakfast there was a knock at the door.

I went to open it. I was excepting to see Edward but my heart stopped when I saw Mike standing there.

"Mike? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bells! Good morning to you too."

"Sorry I'm just surprised to see you." I gestured for him to walk in.

He sat down on the couch and I followed.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school."

He smiled and without thinking I said, "Yes. I'd love to go to school with you!"

We arrived at school and just like yesterday people were staring at me and Mike. He came to open my door for me. We walked over to the cafeteria and Mike put his arm around me on the way over there.

When we sat down at our table everyone was still staring at us just like my first day here. The only people not staring at us were Jessica and Angela who were ignoring me.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Hey, Edward," I said distracted by Mike. His arm was still around me.

"Bella…can I talk to you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Not now Edward. Talk to me later. Okay?"

Now everyone at the table, even the girls, were looking at me, now, stunned. Edward gaped at me then composed himself.

The others watched Edward walk out of the café while Mike and I talked.

"What was _that _about Bella?" He seemed angry.

Now I was fired up at his tone of voice. "What's that suppose to mean!"

People were looking but neither he nor I cared.

"Bella. I need to talk to you in private." He faced to front of the room as Mr. Varner started the class.

I sat down still fuming.

Class went by extremely slowly. I wanted to get away from Edward and back to Mike. He said he would walk me to my classes today.

Finally class ended and I was about to get up when Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

Students were pretending to do things like drop books or tie their shoes to see what we were going to talk about.

Edward seemed to understand their motives and walked us out of the classroom.

Just as he said he would be, Mike was there. Edward's hand was still on my shoulder so I shook it off.

"Hey Mike!" I cooed. My smile was exceptionally big.

"Hey Bells." He put his arm around my waist and started to walk away from Edward.

"UhHmm" Edward coughed, "Excuse me, but I believe that Bella is _my_ girlfriend. Now get your hands off her!" Edward's hands were balled into fists and I knew he could hurt Mike so I got out of Mike's arm and went over to Edward.

"Uhhh, Mike I'll talk to you in English." I quickly turned around and headed for my next class. "Come on Edward!" I called behind me. I could only imagine what they looked like. Mike would be standing tall staring at Edward with over-confidence. Where as, Edward would be crouched as if ready to pounce like a lion and its' prey.

Edward caught up with me swiftly and didn't bother to talk to me.

When we got to class I sat down hastily, avoiding eye contact with him.

Everyone else was outside, no doubt talking about Edward's and Mike's encounter. This was the prefect time for Edward to talk in 'private'.

"So…What do you want to talk about?" I was still avoiding his eyes.

"Mike-"

"If you're going to tell me Mike is bad and you want me to stay away from him then-"

"Bella, he's a vampire."

I looked at him incredulously. "Edward, honestly. _ARE YOU CRAZY?!_" I was angry at him for even suggesting it.

"Bella, I'm sure of it! That's what I was talking with about with Carlisle. Alice can tell too. Both of us can tell from his scent. Plus his eyes, Bella, his eyes are red! We think it happened over winter vacation!"

"Edward stop!" I said forcefully. I was incredibly irritated with him. "This is ridiculous. Mike is _not_ a vampire!"

Students were starting to file in now so Edward had to stop talking. I asked someone if I could switch seats for the day and they reluctantly agreed.

Edward kept looking at me the whole class but I refused to even glance at him.

When class was over I didn't wait for Edward I just walked out and went straight to English were I could be with Mike and away from Edward. I knew Edward would be able to catch up to me but he never did.

I entered to class room and went to sit by Mike.


	3. Meeting With The Cullens

**Author's note: Hey sorry it's so short but I'm losing my touch. I guess I've been busy and distracted but i just wanted to try and make the story longer...sadly i don't think i can make it long. It will probably only have a few more chapters. I know this is one of my worse chapters but i hop you still stick with me. Have fun!**

**Chapter 3: Meeting with the Cullens**

It's been 2 weeks and Edward hasn't come to school. After the first 2 days, though, I stopped caring. All I needed was Mike.

"Hey Mike," I called from my doorway. He's been picking me up for school ever since the run in with Edward.

I walked over to greet him. I hugged him and got in the passengers seat. He nearly ran to the driver's seat he was so quick. He got in the car and started to drive out well he yelled, "What the-"

I looked around and saw a sliver Volvo in our way.

I groaned and stepped out of the car.

"Bella, why is Mike driving you to school?" Edward was really angry. He wasn't even trying to hide it.

"He offered so I agreed! And why are _you_ yelling at me? You're the one who didn't show up for who knows how long!" I was screaming at him.

"Bella, please," He wasn't angry anymore but now he was _pleading_, "Can I talk to you, in private?" He added the last part as Mike came over.

I could tell how bad he needed to talk to me so I agreed. "Come on. We can talk in the house. Mike I'll see you at school."

"Uhhh, I don't mind waiting." Mike looked nervous.

"She said leave!" Edward looked deathly.

Mike sneered at him so I grabbed Edward by the arm and lead him to the house.

Once we were safely in the house I turned to Edward and asked rather curtly, "Well, what?"

"We can't talk here. You need to come with me back to my house. Tell Mike you'll see him at school." I could barely hear him. He was whispering very fast.

I looked at him perplexed and nodded. I walked to open the door. I went over to Mike and said, "Edward's going to give me a ride. You go ahead without me, okay?" I kissed his and headed towards the door without waiting for an answer.

I waved to him as he drove away then turned to Edward. He wasn't paying attention. He was thinking intently.

"Ready to go?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled at me and grabbed my arm and swung me on his back.

"WHY AREN'T WE DRIVING?!?" I screamed into his back. I was covering my face so I wouldn't get sick.

I felt him laugh and said, "We need to get there fast." I knew he was smiling but I didn't check if he was.

Then it was over. I got down and my legs buckled beneath me. Of course Edward caught me and helped me to the door.

When we walked in, everyone was waiting quietly in the living room.

"Hi everyone," I said quietly. I didn't know if they felt my hanging out with Mike so much, to be betrayal.

"Bella!" Esme cried and came over to hug me.

I was happy to see Esme again. I hugged her back whole-heartedly. "It's great to see you all. It feels like it's been forever."

Almost everyone came to give me a hug. The only ones who didn't were Jasper and Rosalie.

"Well, now that we're _all_ here," Carlisle said glancing at me as he said this, "We need to talk about something exceedingly important."

"Wait thing isn't about Mike is it?!" I was upset now.

"Now, Bella, I'm sure Edward has told you what we know." Esme was holding me with left arm.

I stared at her and mumbled, "He isn't a vampire."

"Bella, all the signs say he is!" Edward now came into the conversation.

"He isn't! If he is then how come no ones been killed yet? Plus he said he got contacts!"

"Bella," Alice chirped, "He never wore glasses so why would he get contacts?"

Why was everyone ganging up on me? "Well that still doesn't mean anything. No one's been killed!"

"We have an theory to why that is…" Carlisle looked over at Edward, who nodded and stepped over to my side.

"Look, I think you might want to take a seat."

"I'm fine just tell me your theory."

"We think he is what we call a spell caster."

"A what?"

"A spell caster. They are special vampires with a specific type of power. I say power like Alice's, Jasper's, and Mine."

I mouth was hanging open. I felt a little dizzy so I went to sit down. "What do spell casters do?"

"Well, they put spells on people. We think Mike's spell makes people fall in love with him…" Edward looked sideways at me.

"That's ridiculous!"

I got up and headed towards the door.

"Bella, wait!" Alice grabbed my arm.

"Look I know you all care for me and are worried for me., but don't be! Mike won't hurt me."

Everyone except Edward now looked at me.

"Bella, come with me."

Alice started to pull me towards the back door but Edward called, "Alice, no!"

"Quiet, Edward. I'll take her to school."

I was so confused. What were they talking about?

Suddenly Edward was at my side pulling me toward the front door.

"Come on Bella. You need to get to school."

"Edward!" Alice seemed really angry.

"I'll tell her myself!"

Alice abruptly turned happy. "I'm keeping an eye on you!"

She turned to go sit with Jasper while we headed out the door.

"What did Alice want to tell me?" I asked bemused.

"I'll tell you on the way." He seemed scared.

"Edward he won't hurt me."

"I know he won't hurt you! I'm the one getting hurt!"


	4. The Escape

**Author's Note: Hey I'm sorry it has been so long. I got grounded so I typed this up pretty quick, so im sorry if your disappointed. Btw There will probably only be 1 2 or 3 more chapters left. Also this might not be the real chapter 4 it is just a draft i guess. but it could be the real one. please tell me if i should rewrite chapter 4 or keep this chapter! thanks for all the reviews. hehe!**

I just stared at him frozen in place. He looked like he was in so much pain. I didn't even think about the possibility of me hurting him.

"Edward, I -"

In a flash he was kissing me. He was putting so much force into it. He pulled away and stared into my eyes as if he were trying the penetrate them. He held my head in his hands. They were so cold. I shivered but not for the normal reason I did when I was around Edward.

He let go and ran to the car. He didn't walk, which would've been plenty fast, but he actually ran.

I felt so bad for him. I walked over to the garage, worried about what I should do.

When I got to the car Edward wasn't there.

"Edward! Edward where are you?" I called.

"Bella!" It wasn't Edward calling. It was a familiar voice, though.

I ran to the voice and saw Edward crouched before Mike.

"EDWARD! STOP!"

I ran to be in front of Mike. I stretched out my hands in an effort to protect Mike. I knew Edward could demolish me, but he'd never hurt me.

"Bella, move now!" Edward looked deadly.

"No, Edward! This must be hard for you to understand but I love -"

"STOP!" Edward shouted.

"Edward, please it doesn't have to be -"

"Not you. _Him!_" He growled.

I turned to look at Mike. He looked completely at ease.

"He isn't doing _anything_."

I was looking at Mike's beautiful face when he grabbed my head in both hands and places his face to mine. He was kissing me! This was our first kiss and I didn't even care that Edward was watching.

Then out of no where, I felt Mike being torn away from me.

Edward had pulled him off!

"Edward!"

"Bella go to the house now! ALICE! EMMETT! JASPER!"

Soon I was being dragged away by Alice. "No, Alice stop! I need to help Mike!"

"Alice what's the matter with you! Don't you understand? Mike put his spell on you!"

"HE IS NOT A VAMPIRE!" I was trying so hard to break free of her. She wouldn't loosen her grip.

"Bella, please, try to understand. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are taking care of him right now. Once he is finished you'll be free from the spell.

"No, please Edward! Don't kill him! I love him! I'm sorry but I do love him more than you!"

Alice then stopped in her tracks and looked like she was having a nightmare with her eyes open.

I tried to get free again but she just held tighter.

Then she came out of her trance and looked at me with furious eyes. She dropped me and ran towards the forest.

I followed her as fast as I could. I fell and scratched my knees. They were bleeding a little. I wasn't worried though. The Cullen's were in control of their thirst.

I found them. Alice was holding Jasper down on the ground. For some reason Emmett was restraining Edward.

As I cam in I spotted Mike. He wasn't even paying attention.

Without warning I was being carried away at top speed. I was in Edward's arms when I deeply wanted to be in Mike's

I started to sob because I knew I wouldn't be able to see Mike again. Either Edward would kill me or Emmett, Jasper, and Alice would take care of him.

"E-Edward. W-why would you do that to him, to me! I told you I loved him and you deliberatly try and kill him!"

We were in the kitchen and he set me down in a chair. He turned to the cabinets and riffled through them.

I just curled up on the chair and cried.

He lifted my arms and head. He wiped away the blood on my knees and put a bandage over the cuts. Then he picked me up and darted out the back door.

He jumped over the river and into the forest.

"Just take me home. I don't need to be protected!"

Edward was looking ahead. He seemed to be in deep thought. "Bella,Honey. I'm taking you far away from Mike so you can think straight. You'll be fine once we are away for _him_." He hissed as he said 'him'.

He started to speed up. After about 10 minutes he stopped and set me down on the ground.

I felt my head clear up and my tears slow. I looked at him. He was about 20 yards away, not looking at me. I could only make him out from him shining in the moonlight.

_Idiot_ I thought to myself. _How could I be fooled by Mike? _

I started to get up when I fell back down and started to cry again. _I did love Mike! Edward doesn't matter anymore._

Just then I was picked up and I noticed it was Mike holding me.

"Mike!" I cried. "You're okay!" I pushed myself up in his arms to kiss him. He was running at an absurdly fast pace. I realized, then, that he was stone cold and very hard. I looked up at him, but only saw Mike's gleaming smile.

Part of me was finally putting the pieces together but another part of me was trying to kick the first part's butt.

_Mike's a vampire! _The first one said. _Of course he's not. He would've eaten you by now if he was! _

I blocked them out and asked, "Mike, are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" I was growing hysterical.

"No, Bells, they didn't hurt me."

I sighed in relief. "Where are we going?" I looked around and only saw trees.

"You'll see. He winked as I placed my head on his chest and fell asleep.


	5. The Truth

**Author's Note: Hey sorry it's so short...i am losing my touch. T,T oh well i hope you like it.**

I woke up on the ground. My head was placed against the stump of a tree and my neck was aching badly.

I got up and started to stretch. I looked around for Mike but I only saw trees.

"Mike?!" I called.

Right then Mike was at my side. He picked me up and started to run.

"Morning!" I leaned upward to kiss his neck.

"Hey Bells." He seemed worried.

"Mike what's wrong? Why are we running again?"

"Uhh.." Lines were starting to crease Mike's smooth face.

"Where are we? Mike, answer me!"

"Bella, can you just shut up for 5 minutes!"

I didn't know what to say or think. I lowered my head so he couldn't see me crying.

"Awww, Bells I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's o-okay. I forgive you. But where are we?"

"Bells we are running away."

"Running? From who?"

"Bella do you remember back at the Cullen's, Edward yelled stop?"

"Yeah what about it?" I was deeply confused now.

"He was yelling at me to stop thinking."

"H-how do you know about that!"

"I found out during winter break. I went up to the mountains to ski with my family. I ran into some vampires and –" He looked like he was about to cry.

"They bit you!" I said exasperated.

"Yeah…They bit me. But she did stop right after biting me. After I was done transforming they asked where I was from. They told me about the Cullens. One of them asked me to stay but I said I couldn't. All of them, the women at least, wanted me to stay. I could feel it. Only one was brave enough to ask though.

"When I got back to Forks I noticed girls started to like me more." He looked down at me. "Obviously, I only cared about one specific girl. That was you Bella. That's why we are running. We need to get away from Edward and the rest of the Cullens."

My head was spinning at this new information. Surprisingly though, I was fine. I didn't understand why.

Why am I okay with finding out Mike, my Mike, was a vampire? I shouldn't be okay with this.

"Bells please say something." His eyes were pleading.

I gulped and said, "They warned me. They told me you had special powers. That you were drawing me into you! Wait! That's why Angela was like that and Jessica too!"

"I don't know why I'm this way."

"It doesn't matter what way you are as long as it made me realize how much I love you."

"There is just one more thing."

"What?"

"We need to get Cullen off our backs."

"Why they won't hurt me." I was positive that even if I wasn't with Edward they wouldn't hurt me.

"No. I've been scenting Edward and the rest, for a long time now. They are coming after you."

"I won't leave you." I could feel the intensity in our eyes as we looked at each other.

"I have an idea as to what we could do…But I am not certain it's going to work."

"Just tell me what to do."

Edward came into view. He looked so relieved. He ran over and hugged me so tight I almost felt my bone break.

"Bella! Come on we need to get out of here!"

"No, Edward. I'm not going with you."

He was about to lift me up when he stopped and looked down at me.

"Edward, Mike lifted the spell off me. I still love him. I'm sorry but I refuse to go back with you."

"Bella, you don't know what you're saying."

"Please, I don't love you anymore! Get that through your head!"

Edward's hand dropped to his side. "B-Bella, he didn't lift the spell. I know you. You might not love me anymore," He seemed to choke up then, "But you would never love _Mike Newton!_"

"That shows how much you know about me! I love Mike with all my heart! He is honest, loyal, sweet, and so much more of a boyfriend than you were and could be!"

Edward grabbed my hand and swung me over his back.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"Bella, I to get you away from –"

Edward head shot up and he took me off his back and put me on the ground. I could see Mike entering through the trees.

He looked deadly. "You will not take Bella away from me!" Mike was pronounced every word with a terrifying jeer.

Edward leaped from the ground. He darted straight towards Mike.

They began to fight!

"No!" I screamed as loud as I could while crying.

I felt my consciousness starting to fade. I can't faint, not this time!

I heard Edward and Mike growling and scratching at each other.

I couldn't see anything though. They were just a huge blur.

"Edward, I love him! You can't change that."

I thought I saw Edward glance at me right when Mike punched him in the face.

I shrieked as I saw Edward slam against a tree and fall to the ground.


	6. Savior

**Author's Note: Hey I'm truly sorry it is so short but I wanted to make to story as long as I could so i am trying to make a lot of chapters...that might mean shorter chapters. Still i hope you liked this chapter.**

Edward got up and attacked Mike again.

I tried my best to pay attention. I didn't want Edward to be hurt but if Mike were to -. I couldn't think of it.

"Please, please stop fighting!"

I saw Edward grab Mike throat and was about to rip it off when Mike used both feet and kicked Edward right in the stomach.

I heard a deafening boom. I got up to go and see if I could stop the fight. I ran over to where the blur was when Edward pushed me gentle back to where I was before.

This time I got up and was determined to stop them from fighting. I ran over and said, "Okay! I'll go with you Edward! Just please, please stop fighting."

"Bells, don't say that just run!" I heard Mike call.

I did as I was told and started to head away from the fight. I didn't want to leave. I felt in my heart that the fight is where I am meant to be. I couldn't stop though I just kept running.

Soon I was far away enough to not hear the fight. I started to slow because I had a searing pain in my side.

I broke down crying. What was I to do if Mike were to get hurt? I knew Edward would win the fight. He would soon be joined by Emmett and Jasper. I wouldn't be surprised if the fight was already over.

"Mike…" I whispered into the air.

As I wiped away another tear from my face I felt someone pick me up off the ground. I didn't care who it was. I didn't care about anything at all.

I did notice that it wasn't Mike though. This person was warm and wasn't walking at an absurdly fast pace.

I didn't know who it was but I still cried into the stranger's chest.

"Bella please don't cry. You'll be safe soon."

I looked up and saw the face of someone I knew, someone I trusted.

It was Jacob Black.

**Author's Note: Did you like it? please R&R telling me how you feel. UNLESS you hated please don't tell me. lol that might break my heart. hehe. OH and i know the fight sucked really badly but i didnt really have the time to make it nice cause i feel i am taking to long with this story and it's turning out not the way i wanted it to so i am going to end it in the next chapter or the one after the next chapter. so enjoy.**


	7. The Plan

**Author's Note: Sorry if the time-line is incorrect. Please R&R.**

"Jacob?!" I wailed.

I hugged him so tightly to me, it hurt. "What are you doing here?"

"Edward called us to try and help rescue you." He looked like he was angry. He wasn't looking down at me, but just straight ahead.

"Jacob what's wrong?"

"I know it's not your fault that the bloodsucker got you under his spell, but why did we find out so late? We could've helped a lot earlier and before you got hurt!"

"Jake I'm not hurt." I was staring straight at his face.

"Do you still love him? Do you still love Mike?"

Jacob looked down at me with penetrating eyes.

"No. I don't love him anymore." I didn't want to see the look on Jacob's face so I stared at my hands.

I just almost gave up my life to save someone who I didn't really love. How could I be so…so stupid?

I broke down crying into Jake's chest.

After about five minutes Jacob was opening the front door to my house. He walked up-stairs and into my room.

"How long do I have?"

"Before what?" He wasn't angry anymore, just sad.

"Before Edward gets here." I buried my face in my pillow. I could feel it getting wetter and wetter.

"He isn't coming here."

I turned my head to look at Jake. "Wow, that's a surprise. You'd think he'd want to come and see if I was okay after he demolished my boyfriend!"

"How can you call him that Bella? He was going to kill you!"

"No, he wasn't he just wanted to be with me! All I wanted was to be with him and to get away from the over-controlling Edward Cullen!"

I saw Jacob's mouth drop but he quickly reassembled his face into the mask I hated.

"Edward l-loves you. He only wanted to-"

"Since when do you back-up Cullen? Maybe you forgot, but you hate him, remember?"

"This time he was right. The leech was going to suck the life out of you!"

"NO. HE. WASN'T!" I was screaming now with all the anger I built up in the past few weeks.

Jacob stood up and came to me. He grabbed me with both hands and started to shake me. "Wake up Bella! He never loved you! He only wanted to have your blood!"

"He did love me. I could feel it."

"Bella, Honey, please!"

"Don't call me honey you canine!"

Jake dropped his hands and started to tremble.

"Jake I'm sorry. Don't transform. I didn't mean it!"

He slowly became calm and spoke in monotone. "I think you could use some time alone to think."

"No, Jake I'm sorry. Please stay." I didn't want to be alone, not now after what just happened.

He came over and sat on the bed while I climbed into his lap. He hugged me. Jake kissed me on the head right as I heard the cruiser pull in the driveway.

"Charlie's home I think I should go." Jake said starting to get up.

"It's fine. My Dad loves you. But maybe you should sit in the chair."

He nodded and headed for the computer seat.

"Bella, you home?" Charlie called.

"Yeah, Dad, we're up here!"

"We're?! You're not allowed to have Mike up there alone with you!" He started to run up the stairs and into the doorway of my room.

"Hey Charlie!" Jake called.

"Oh, Jacob it's you." Charlie smiled and said, "So kid you staying for dinner?"

"Sure sure. What are we having?" Jake said.

"I'll order pizza so you kids can talk." Charlie started to head down the stairs.

"Thanks, Dad!"

"Wow. Your Dad really does love me." Jake had a wide smile on his face now.

"Pizza's here!" We heard Charlie call.

"Bella, I still don't think revenge is a good idea. He was only trying to help you."

"Jake, I thought you loved me?"

"That's unfair! You know I love you."

"Don't you want your time with me?" I was trying to be seductive but I knew it wasn't working, very well. Jacob wasn't the little, easy-to-manipulate, kid he was when I came to Forks 1 year ago.

"Please Jakey-poo." I tried putting on my best puppy-dog eyes.

"He'll know it isn't real. Remember the whole mind reading thing he can do?"

"Not if he thinks it's real. We can do it if you're able to keep your thoughts purely about the hoax we set up."

We walked into the kitchen. Charlie was already watching the game in the living room.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be able to do that just fine." He seemed to be in deep thought.

I wasn't sure what to do so I just sat down and ate while he pondered the possibility of us being a couple.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Jake asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Positive!"


	8. Alice

Edward's POV

It's been a week and a half and Bella still hasn't come to see me. I am worried that the Mutt tricked her into not coming to see me, but when I told my suspicions to Carlisle he just said to have faith.

"Carlisle?" I said, "I think Jacob is making Bella not come and see me."

"Give it time Edward. We need to trust that Jacob will do the right thing and return her to you."

After that I was so angry I sped to my room and started to pace.

"Time! I've been waiting a week!" I said.

At that point Alice came in to the room to talk.

"_Why don't you just go see her?" _ Alice thought.

"I can't. Carlisle said it might shock her to see me after what happened."

Alice came over to hug me but I shrugged her off and jumped out the window. I ran into the forest and out of thought distance from the house. I didn't want to hear them anymore.

I ran through the woods for a while until I was about to go over the border into Canada. Then a thought came to me.

I can go see Bella as long as she doesn't see me!

I raced back to Forks as fast as I could. It was raining but I didn't care. I got to Forks and headed towards Bella's house.

When I was around the area I smelled him. I smelled Jacob Black!

"_What's he doing here?"_ I thought.

I knew if I went to close he'd be able to smell me so I kept my distance.

"So when do you want to go on our next date?" I heard Jacob say.

"Whenever, it doesn't matter." Bella replied without interest.

I smiled when I heard how much she didn't care. I was confused though. What do they mean by _date_?

Out of nowhere Bella started to cry. I was about to race to see her when I stopped myself to hear what she was crying about.

"Bella, don't cry again!" Jacob pleaded.

"I c-can't! I just miss M-Mike so much!"

What! How could Bella miss Mike? We destroyed him. The spell should be broken. I needed to talk to Carlisle now.

I ran home. When I got there I swung the door open and yelled Carlisle I need you!

Carlisle appeared next to me and we walked into the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella, still misses Mike."

"How do you know this, Edward?"

"I went to see Bella. I wasn't going to let her see me, though. I just needed to know she was okay. But when I was about to enter to area I smelled a werewolf's scent. Then I heard Jacob and Bella talking about a date and after that Bella broke out crying. She said she missed Mike! Carlisle I thought the spell was broken!"

"Edward, calm down. We should do some research before we get hysterical." Carlisle got up.

I could hear his thoughts. He was worried but he certainly seemed completely calm.

We walked over to Esme who heard our entire conversation.

"Esme we need to figure out why Bella is acting so out of character."

She nodded. "What do we need to do?"

"Edward and I are going to go and see if we can find anything. We'll stay in touch but try and get Alice to talk to Bella. See if she can get Bella to tell her why she is still in love with Mike."

At that we turned and ran out to back door.

Bella's POV

I remembered Mike and our dates. I was so upset I started to cry.

"Bella, don't cry again!" Jacob pleaded.

"I c-can't! I just miss M-Mike so much!"

I started to sob hysterically.

Jake just stared at me with an annoyed look. "Bella this is getting old. You shouldn't miss Mike anymore! Besides you're with me now!"

I looked up with water still spilling down my face. Jake truly seemed angry at me.

"We aren't going out Jake." I said. My heat was rising from anger.

"You know what, I am getting really frustrated with your mood swings! One minute you love me the next you can't stand me!"

"I think you should go Jacob."

He stood up and headed towards the door. A minute later I heard a wolf's howl.

I lay down on my bed and thought for a while.

Maybe I was going insane. I did seem to change moods more often than normal lately. I can't understand why I still miss Mike so much. He was gone! I had to realize that.

I stood up and went to get dinner ready.

I started to chop and onion when there was a knock on the door.

I washed my hands and went to answer it.

When I opened the door I screamed with joy when I saw who it was.

"Alice!"

"Bella, it's great to see you again." She didn't seem as enthusiastic but I didn't care.

I took her hand and lead her to the living room.

"You have no idea how excited I am to see you!" I was all jumpy.

Alice smiled and said, "So anything new happen in the last week or so?"

"Uhh, no not really I suppose." I didn't want to tell her about my mood swings or about Jacob. Alice was always a good friend but I don't think she'd understand very well.

"Oh. So how are Mike's parents dealing with his disappearance?" She seemed perfectly calm when she said his name.

"They are still worried and afraid. They are hoping he'll come back soon." I looked down at my hands which were folded on my lap. I wanted to cry again but I wouldn't with Alice here.

If Jacob were there then I knew I would break down. For some reason Alice kept me together. I didn't cry the entire night while she was with me. I got better and better. I didn't even think about Mike after our conversation about him ended.

"How is Edward?" I wasn't sure if this subject was allowed but I needed to know he was okay.

"He's doing okay. He and Carlisle went on a trip today. They are doing some more research."

"On what?" Have I been gone that long to not know about another thing the Cullens to do research on?

"They are trying to find information on spell casters." Alice was staring straight into my eyes.

I was uncomfortable so I got up and said, "I need to make Charlie dinner." I walked towards to kitchen and started chopping the onion again.

"Wants some help?"

"No it's fine. Just –"

"Bella, STOP!"

I dropped the knife I was holding on the floor. I turned to look at Alice with a shocked expression on my face.

"What happened?" I was completely bewildered.

"You were about to cut yourself, sorry if I scared you."

She bent down to pick the knife up. Alice walked over to the sink to clean the knife. After that she started to chop the onion.

I sat down so my heart could slow down.

"You wouldn't have hurt me, though. You can control your thirst."

"Bella, I haven't been around you for a while. I'm not used to you anymore."

"That can happen?"

"Sure I guess. I'm not certain, but in my premonition I was about to tear you apart. That is the only excuse I can come up with. I am going to ask Carlisle about it later.

"Are they going to be back soon? I really would love to see all of them again."

Alice looked sideways at me and said, "I don't know when they will be back."

"When they do come back will you promise me you'll tell me so I can get hurt and go to the emergency room?"

"Don't joke like that, Bella. I will tell you, though. I promise. Charlie's about to be home. I think I should go."

"No it's fine. Charlie won't mind. He loves you."

"I need to talk to Esme anyways. Bye Bella." She came to kiss me on the cheek and exited out the back door.


	9. Unwelcomed Visitor

**Chapter 9: Unwelcomed Visitor**

It's been 2 days and I haven't heard anything from Alice.

Where could they possibly be? I can't wait anymore if they don't call by tomorrow I'm going to call Alice myself.

The day came and went without a call. I decided that tomorrow right when I woke up I'd call to see what's up. At that moment the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Bella. It's Alice. I told you I'd call if they came back. They didn't yet and that's why I haven't called. Please Bell" Alice suddenly stopped talking.

"Alice? Is everything okay?"

"They are coming back now. I just had a vision."

"Really?!" I was so excited I hadn't seen Edward in forever. "How long until they get back to Forks?"

"They should be back by the break of dawn tomorrow."

After another minute of talking we said good bye and I hung up the phone.

I walked up the stairs to go to bed.

I'm going to see Edward Cullen tomorrow. I was actually worried. Does he still love me? Love. Do I still love him?

What if when I do see him tomorrow he is completely angry at me and – I couldn't think about it.

I was so afraid I couldn't sleep. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know how to act or move or even breathe! What was I going to do if he still loved me when I didn't love him back? I'm still in love with Mike!

"WAIT! What? I'm not in love with _Mike_! Why the heck does this keep happening to me? This constant in love out of love with Mike?" I thought about that all night until I finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

I awoke to pitter pats of rain. "Is this a sign?" I asked myself out loud. As soon as I woke up I knew exactly what I fussed about the night before.

I was about to get up to go to the bathroom when there was a knock on the window.

I turned around to see Edward sitting there waiting.

I stood there shocked. I stared wide eyed at him. I noticed my mouth was slightly opened so I quickly shut it.

Of course that didn't escape Edward's noticed. He pushed his lips together to avoid laughing.

After about 2 minutes of just goggling at him Edward became nervous and asked, "May I come in? I really need to talk to you."

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head.

He opened the window and in one swift movement he was sitting on my bed.

"Do I still love him?" I thought to myself.

"Bella, I know this was sudden but Alice told me she said we'd gone to do some research and that we'd be back today. We couldn't find much because our case is unique. By unique I mean that I'm a vampire in love with a human."

'In love', that didn't pass my notice either.

"But we did find out about Spell Casters. They are supposed to only have the power to control humans and not immortals like vampire." He looked up at me to read my reaction.

I quickly shook my head and went to sit in the computer chair. Edward and I were only a yard away. I knew he could hear my heartbeat. It was going crazy! I looked into his eyes which were full of sorrow. Even though they were like that they still dazed me so I had to look away.

"Bella, please, tell me what you're thinking! I'm dying here."

"Just tell me what else you have to say about your 'research'" my voice was surprisingly dry.

He looked at me with a torn look but kept going. "We discovered that the spell needs time to wear off. We have no clue why it's taking so long, though. For us to understand the rest we need to talk to you…"

"What am I, just a science experiment to you and Carlisle? I have feelings and a right to know what's going on and a right to do what I want!" I was so infuriated. Tears started to fall down my face.

Edward got up and came to hug me. "I know, Bella. You are most defiantly more than a stupid experiment to us. We all love you with more than could be possibly. Edward backed away from me a little to look at my face. He still held my head in both hands. "I'm in love with you, Bella and the only reason we are doing this is to make sure you're going to be alright. And I truly sorry I didn't see you sooner but Carlisle felt I should give you space."

I couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't stand the space between us. I ran to lose the distance between us. I hugged him as tight as I could as muffled into his shirt, "I know you love me! I love you too! I'm sorry I got fooled. I should've just listened to you!"

I felt Edward's arms enclose around me tightly. "Bella, none of this is your fault. I just wish I could've gotten to you sooner and killed Mike sooner. But _never_ blame yourself for any of this! He put his spell on you and you had no way to prevent that from happening! I'm just so glad you still love me."

I just cried into his chest while he kissed my head, picked me up, and went over to sit on my bed.

We stayed there for a good 20 minutes when I decided I needed to take a shower.

I made Edward promise to stay there just like the first night he had stayed over. That seemed so long ago, such easier times.

I picked up my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and started to brush my teeth while it warmed up.

I rinsed my mouth and hopped in the tub. The warm water made me a little anxious. I wanted to get back to Edward and make sure he never left me again, more importantly for me never to leave him again.

Once I was clean I got out of the shower carefully, making sure I don't slip and fall. Then again if I had to go to the emergency room I'd be able to see Carlisle faster… No I won't be stupid.

I got dressed and walked over to my room. I got through the door and saw that Edward was gone.

"Edward?" I called in the hallway.

"Down here, Love." He called.

I walked down the stairs. On my way down I started to spell pancakes. I got to the bottom and Edward met me there.

He pulled me into a kiss. I started to get dizzy and when he finally pulled away I was hyperventilating.

He chuckled and led me to the kitchen.

I gestured me to sit at the table. I did as I was meant to and had a seat. I could smell the delicious pancakes and waffles.

"Edward, you really didn't need to do any of this."

"I felt I needed to make it up to you so from now on I'm going to spoil you as much as I can."

"So nothing too outrageous, right?"

"Not if you don't want me to be." He smiled my favorite crooked smile I missed so much.

I missed it so much I had to run up to him and kiss him.

"Are you giving me permission to do what I want to do to spoil you?" when I finally pulled away.

"Of course not! I'd rather you not do anything and just stay with me forever."

"I'll to the second part flawlessly, but sorry I'm going to spoil you."

"Edward!"

"I'm just joking. I do it to a minimum. I promise." As he said this he held up his right hang like up do when you're in court.

I rolled my eyes are started to eat.

Edward and I spent the whole day together.

"Want to go see my family? They are all dying to see you." Edward asked.

"I'd love to."

We started to walk towards the door with my arms around his torso and his arm around my waist.

He opened to door for me and I gently sat in my seat. I watched him cross the front of his Volvo, the Volvo I've missed too much.

He got in and started the car. As we backed out of the driveway and onto the street Edward hissed.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"It's an unwelcomed visitor."


	10. Impossible

**Chapter 10: Impossible**

I stared at Edward with a confused expression.

He drove back into the driveway in got out of the car. I got out too.

When I was out I looked around to see Edward over at a familiar car.

"You better leave now before I rip your throat out, Mutt!" I heard Edward say.

I immediately knew who it was.

"Don't _try_ to tell me what to do, Leech. Now get out of my way!" Jacob yelled.

Edward growled and I rushed over to break up the fight.

"Jacob I think you should go!" I didn't even look at him. I was just focusing on keeping Edward from attacking him.

I hugged Edward and he gently rose from his crouch.

"Come on, Bells. You know you want to talk to me." I could hear the stupid smile in his voice.

"Bella," Edward said, "If you want I can kill him for you." I looked up at his face to see him smirking.

"No it's fine."

Jacob then ran over and grabbed my arm. He spun me around the face him and Edward reacted quickly.

Edward pushed Jacob off me and pushed me behind him. "Don't ever touch her again!" Edward hissed.

"I will if I want to." Jacob spat at Edward. He then said to me, "Bella, please, I just want to talk to you!"

I looked into his eyes and they were pleading.

I sighed and said, "Fine talk."

"In private, Bella."

"Edward stays or you can leave."

Jacob seemed irritated when he looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but can we at least go inside?"

"What's the difference?" Edward said. He really wanted to leave. I could feel his impatience.

"Whatever! Let's just get this over with!" I started to walk towards the house.

Both of them were there before me. Edward opened the door with the key under the eave and let me go in first.

We sat in the living room. I sat in the love seat and Edward came to sit beside me so I got up and sat on his lap.

Jacob just stood in the entrance way.

"You can have a seat Jake." My anger was gone now.

"No, it's okay, Bella. I don't think either of us can stand the smell." He wrinkled his noise and I rolled my eyes.

"Get it over with, Dog." Edward said.

"I wanted to apologize, Bella. I know I should've brought you back to Carlisle when you first talked about missing Mike. I just didn't want to give you up. I-I-"

I got up and walked over to Jacob. "Jake, you were wrong and I accept your apology."

"Can we still be friends?" Jake now seemed a little wary.

"Bella, get away from the Mutt!"

"Edward, he is trying to apologize!"

"Yes, Bella, externally he is apologizing but inside he is just thinking of ways to get you back, even though he never had you." He said the last part a little louder than the rest.

"Stay out of my mind, Bloodsucker!" Jacob yelled.

"Both of you just calm down!" I said.

Edward came over and started to lead me to the door.

"Can't you ever get along?" I begged.

"Sorry, Bella, it's just not in our nature." Jacob explained.

Edward opened the car door for me. I got in while Edward closed the door for me.

I saw him walked back to the house as I groaned.

I decided not to bother interrupting their conversation because they would never have a fight in the open. I did notice Jake trembling, though. He was going to transform.

Right as I was about to get out, Edward started to walk towards the car.

I looked at Jacob's face. It was extremely angry. When he saw me looking at him he put on an expression giving nothing away. He nodded at me once and went to get in his car.

By the time we were driving away Jacob was gone.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward when we were speeding over the bridge towards his house.

He looked at me with wrinkles in his perfect marble face. "What do you mean?"

He was holding my hand and using the other to steer. He didn't pay attention to the road as usual.

"You know what I'm talking about-that little conversation with Jacob you had."

"It was nothing." He wasn't looking at me anymore, just the road.

"Edward!"

"I was just telling him that you and I are still very much together and that he has no chance of getting you."

"Well at least you're right about that."

He smiled and said, "Aren't I always?"

"Not always, but most of the time." I smiled at him and he turned into the driveway of his home.

After a few minutes Edward came over to open my door for me.

"Thanks."

We went arm in arm towards the house.

As we were walking on the lawn towards the door it opened at out popped Alice who ran to me screaming, "BELLA!"

"It's great to see you too" I breathed as she hugged me, lifting me off the ground.

"Alice, don't break her!" Edward joked.

"I won't" Alice said as her little pixie body placed me back on the grass. "So when do you want to go shopping again?"

I missed Alice too much to say no. "Anytime."

Alice absolutely squealed! "Yay! How about his weekend?"

"Whenever you want, Alice."

She smiled her great huge smile. She took my hand and ran, at human speed, to the door. Edward held my other hand so I didn't fall which would've been impossible if both of them didn't have an iron grip on my arms.

We got through the door and there waiting for me by the foot of the stairs was Esme and Carlisle.

I was a little embarrassed to see them again after how I acted.

"You don't need to feel that way, Bella." Jasper said walking into the room.

I was really glad to see Jasper.

I smiled at him sheepishly and walked over to greet Esme and Carlisle.

"Hi. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I've missed you guys so much!"

"Honey, there's no need to apologize. You're family and we love you." Esme said as she came to give me a hug.

When she let go I turned to Carlisle and walked over to give him a hug too.

"Esme's right, Bella. You are family and we'll always forgive you." He said.

"Yeah! How can we not forgive our little human?" Emmett called from behind me.

I turned and ran to him to give him a great huge hug too.

"Emmett!" I yelled running to him, but of course I tripped but he caught me and laughed his booming laugh.

"Still as clumsy as ever, I see."

I smiled weakly and walked back over to Edward's side.

"Yes, Bella, you can hug me if you want." Jasper said looking at me.

I was taken aback when he said this but I smiled and hopped over to greet him too.

The only person I didn't see yet was the one I was afraid to see-Rosalie.

"Where's Rosalie" I asked in general to everyone.

"She's…" Emmett said.

I looked at him and he looked a little uncomfortable which was very weird for Emmett.

He started to flex his muscles in frustration.

"She knew I was coming didn't she." I asked.

"Well everyone sorta knew, Bella." Alice said.

I looked at her and her smile faltered a little.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Rose is just stubborn. She'll turn around." Emmett said smiling again.

I smiled weakly and Alice grabbed my hand then and said, "Come on, Bella let's go to my room."

We walked to her room arm in arm.

* * *

"Bella, I think you should be getting home now." Edward said with a frown.

"Edward!" Alice complained.

I laughed a said, "Edward's right, Alice. Charlie's going to be home soon."

Edward got up from the floor in one swift movement and bent down to pick me up.

He cradled me to his chest. He put me down on the ground after hugging me for a little.

When I was put down I almost fell again but Edward caught and steadied me.

"Well looks like she still has her balance problems." Alice joked.

My face burned red when I remembered Jasper could read my emotions.

I looked at him and he smiled to comfort me.

I smiled back.

I bent down to hug both of them. When Alice finally let go, Edward took my hand and we walked to the car.

On our way down the stairs I heard Edward mumble.

I looked at him in curiosity. He seemed frustrated. My eyebrows puckered together in confusion.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Rosalie talking to Emmett.

When they saw us Rosalie glared at me and ran upstairs. Emmett just said, "Leaving already, Bella?"

"Yeah, it was great seeing you again Emmett." I smiled and walked over to give him another hug.

He gave me his big bear hug. Before he let go he whispered in my ear, "Rose will turn around. Don't worry."

He let go and waved to us as we drove through the trees.

"Emmett's right you know. Rose is starting to turn around, just very slowly."

I looked at him and he was studying my expression.

"I guess I just have to be patient, right?"

"Yep!" He was smiling pretty big now. He'd been smile all day and I don't think I'll ever get used to the feeling of completely bliss is gives me.

I wanted to pout from what he said but I couldn't. All I could do was smile.

"Can you promise me one thing?" I asked.

Edward looked at me wary now. "That depends on what it is."

"If I ever fall in love with someone else again, kill him right away."

He smiled and said, "What if it's a her?"

"Edward!" I said laughing.

"What if you really do love them?"

"Impossible."

**THE END!**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** **I hoped you liked my story. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Even if you didn't like it please tell me so i know if i should stop writing or not. ;) have a happy life! **


End file.
